In a Name
by ifonlynotnever
Summary: ONE SHOT. Kurama POV. Rather nonsensical. What IS in a name?


**In a Name**

_fluorescentpinkfairies_

Rating: K  
Warnings: Slight, slight, slight KuramaxHiei. Sorta.  
Spoilers: None.  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely no part of Yu Yu Hakusho.

--

_What's in a name! that which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet;_

_--Juliet; "Romeo and Juliet", by William Shakespeare; Act II, Scene I_

--

"Shuuichi, you're so good to me…"

"Shuuichi, you've got the top score again…"

"Shuuichi! Oh, Shuuichi…!"

"Hn. 'Shuuichi.' Stupid human name," Hiei mutters to me, shaking his head in disgust.

And at the moment, I agree.

Sometimes, I wish I could just revert to my old name, not this new one that I must respond to in Ningenkai.

True enough that I am able to be Kurama once more whilst among my closest of friends—Hiei, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and the others…

But I can never stay Kurama.

I must always revert back to Shuuichi, the polite and so-called perfect son and student.

What _is_ in a name?

Everything and nothing.

One can always make a name for oneself. One can always demand to be called something else. Names are like socks; some people change them each and every day, whereas others tend to keep on one set for what seems like an eternity.

Forgive the rather nonsensical analogy.

Some of them carry special meanings ('them' meaning names, not socks) to either the carrier or the parents of the carrier, or otherwise.

The name… Tatiana, for instance, means 'fairy queen', which is perhaps the reason why Shakespeare, in "A Midsummer Night's Dream", named the queen of fairies 'Titania', a derivation of that name.

In contrast, the name Dolores means 'sorrow' and 'tragedy'. In the Spanish language, the infinitive _doler_ means 'to hurt'.

So what does the name Shuuichi Minamino hold for me?

I have no idea. Perhaps a reminder of the human heritage that I now bear? Perhaps a reminder of the father who died so long ago? Perhaps. But perhaps, it is a reminder of my faults and my miscalculation. Perhaps, it is a reminder of my weakness and the compassion for humanity that I have suddenly developed.

Then there is my other name: _Youko Kurama_. It, too, is a reminder of my heritage—my proud, demon heritage. It is a reminder of the time when I was the King of the Thieves. It is a reminder of my power, of my pride. And yet, it is a reminder of the friend I lost, once again due to miscalculation. It is a reminder of sins I have committed under that name.

"Kurama! Pay attention," Hiei mutters, digging his sharp elbow into my side. I wince slightly.

And then there is that name—Kurama. A shortened version of my true name, and it still bears those sins of its longer version. Still, it holds the weight of other deeds I've done—ones that benefit, not myself, but rather, other humans and demons alike.

"_Pay attention!"_ Hiei hisses at me, and jabs me harder this time, hard enough to bruise.

I wonder what his name holds for him—_Hiei_. It's the name of a mountain, which is rather ironic, considering his stature. The kanji, in contrast,means out 'flying shadow'.

But I wonder what, whenever someone says his name, it reminds him of. His past, in all of its tragedy? The present, with all of the humanity that surrounds him? Or the future in all of its uncertainty?

This time, his jab knocks the wind out of me, though I decide not to give him the satisfaction of seeing it.

"Last time, fox. Walk into the street again and get run over. See if I care," Hiei mutters.

"Sorry," I reply sheepishly.

_Fox_. I like the simplicity of that name, and the way that it describes who and what I am without giving away too much to the normal humans who may just hear it and who are familiar with me.

It's also quite funny how easily it slips off Hiei's tongue, like a bad habit.

I can hear him give a frustrated growl right before he pulls me back quickly to the other side of the street, the car whizzing right past us, missing by a hair.

"I thought you were going to let me get run over," I state, blinking.

He looks thoroughly exasperated, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

I laugh.

---

**Author's Space**

Yes, I know 'Kurama' is also a mountain.

Pointless.

Still, would you review for me?

Thanks.

**Love,  
**

**Fluorescent**

Ah.. and, if you're interested, I've got a C2 that needs a spot more help. It's called _Cornered Foxes and Thorned Roses_, and, as you've probably guessed, the central topic is Kurama. There are more details on my profile. But please, I need more staff and/or subscribers. If you're interested, email me or rogueicephoenix.

_(revamped 7/3/05 to include new information)_


End file.
